Alpha to Omega Mafia
| image = File:A2O.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Shadow7 & darth nox | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 24.08.2011 | winningfaction = 6 Indy players | roster =1. sparrowhawk 2. EDM 3. Unreality 4. Akriti 5. maurice 6. Slick 7. Marq 8. Auramyna 9. Izzy 10. Vineetrika (DarthMask) 11. GMaster479 12. Araver 13. Nana7 | first = sparrowhawk & Unreality | last = 7. Marq 8. Auramyna 10. Vineetrika 12. Araver 13. Nana7 | mvp = no mvp | awards = - }} was a game designed by Shadow7 and hosted by Shadow7 & darth nox based on original design and Greek mythology. It began on August 24th, 2011 and ended in multiple Indy wins in D5 '''September 7th, 2011. Game Mechanics All 13 players are Indies. Rules *Leading a lynch means being one of the first 3 to cast a vote on that target whose vote remains on that target the day that target is lynched. For vote modifications: self means the role targets his or her OWN vote for modification, other means the role targets anyone EXCEPT his or her own vote for modification. Tie lynch: No death, but gender revealed. *Order of precedence - 6 rules, followed in order: # a block that also includes another action (or day +night)>just block # RID kill>normal kill # Hestia>others # this is a complicated one.... "emotion-actors">"logic">"emotion-guided" (this has to do with how I see the power of various deities; whether the deity affects the emotion of their target, whether the deity's power is logical, or whether the deity is driven by their own emotions). Emotion-Actors: Dionysus, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hermes. Logic: Athena, Apollo, Poseidon, Hephaestus. Emotion-Guided: Zeus, Ares, Hades, Hera # god>goddess # each deity in the loop rolls a die, the highest # rolled goes through. OOP applies only in A targets B, B targets A loops and for multiple kills, blocks, or redirects on the same target (A and B both target C). Role Description Back-up wincon for all: (only takes effect if the target is killed in a way that violates the wincon, never revealed to be in effect): live to the end. Zeus--M *Wincon: Be the last standing out of himself, Poseidon, and Hades *Power: die roll: 1=kill, 2=self vote multiplier (x0-x2), 3=vote redirect, 4=block, 5=none, 6=choice Poseidon--M *Wincon: Be the last standing out of himself, Zeus, and Hades *Power: night-only block with 25% chance each kill, spy, also a day trap, and no special Hades--M *Wincon: Be the last standing out of himself, Zeus, and Poseidon *Power: Kill, 25% role revealed in NP Artemis--F *Wincon: Kill Apollo and Ares, exactly 1 by RID *Power: even chance between RID and regular kill Athena--F *Wincon: Be the last standing out of herself, Hera, and Aphrodite *Power: both a night redirect, and other vote redirect. Apollo--M *Wincon: Block Dionysus, lead a lynch on Hermes* *Power: block, 25% chance of spy on block, self vote multiplier x0-x2 Dionysus--M *Wincon: Redirect Apollo and Artemis *Power: Modified Redirect - Dionysus selects 4 individuals: A is to be redirected to B(the favorite target), C, or D. A die will be rolled to determine to whom A is redirected: 1/2=B, 3=C, 4=D, 5=to Dionysus, 6=to non-action (but still redirect for OOP) Hephaestus--M *Wincon: Trap Ares and Hermes *Power: Trap (night only), 33% chance of spy on trapped player Hera--F *Wincon: Be the last standing out of herself, Athena, and Aphrodite *Power: block, other vote multiplier x0-x2 Ares--M *Wincon: Kill Hephaestus and Dionysus *Power: Kill 10% role revealed Hermes--M *Wincon: redirect Hephaestus, lead lynching Artemis* *Power: redirect a player to a deity, self-vote redirect Aphrodite--F *Wincon: Be the last standing out of herself, Athena, and Hera *Power: Modified die roll: 1/2=block, 3/4=spy, 5/6=redirect also a self-vote multiplier x0-x2 Hestia--F *Wincon: successfully RID kill 3 times *Power: N1 full RID kill, after that, RID kill limited to players who did not vote the prior day, any night may be given up for a partial spy: select 1-3 players, will be told how many are gods vs. goddesses, but not which individuals Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Primary WinCons *Slick - Poseidon (N1) *Araver - Dionysus (N5) *Auramyna - Hera (D5) Secondary WinCons *Nana - Artemis *Vineetrika - Hephaestus *Marquessa - Apollo MVP: - none Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: Shadow7 and darth nox #sparrowhawk - Hades - Lost - Killed N1 by Poseidon #EDM - Hermes - Lost - RID Killed N4 by Artemis #Unreality - Zeus - Lost - Killed N1 by Artemis #Akriti - Athena - Lynched D3 #maurice - Aphrodite - Lynched D5 #Akaslickster - Poseidon - Won N1 - Lynched D1 #Marquessa - Apollo - Won - Survived #Auramyna - Hera - Won D5 #Izzy - Ares - Lost - Lynched D2 #Vineetrika (DarthMask) - Hephaestus - Won - Survived #GMaster479 - Hestia - Lost - Lynched D4 #Araver - Dionysus - Won N5 #Nana7 - Artemis - Won - Survived Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:HybridGames Category:Era 7